Fantasma y pensadero
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape no está tan muerto como Hermione cree. ¿A dónde van las memorias una vez, que se quedan en el pensadero? Hay cierto fantasma, que necesita su ayuda.
1. Chapter 1

Otro trabajillo que se desprende de Potterfics y cae por estos lares. Espero que les guste, mis saludos y besos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas y una que otra cosa. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

Mary·×·Severus

* * *

  
Hermione, caminaba en un largo pasillo. Habían muchas puertas a su alrededor y mucha cerámica negra. Cada puerta; estaba rotulada con un número. Así era, el ministerio de magia y hechicería. Con un suspiro, sobaba sus exhaustos pies. apenas y conseguía sentarse, la mitad del tiempo. La red floo, estaba muy activa por esos días de elección ministerial. La guerra, se había terminado ya.

- Buena suerte mañana- mencionaba una mujer alta y de mediana edad. Hermione por supuesto, era un poco más joven. Las marcas de sus arrugas, se enmarcaban más cuando sonreía.

- Muchas gracias Agatha. Nos veremos mañana entonces. No te quedes hasta muy tarde.

- Descuida. De todas formas, Madelein y Adamir, estarán dormidos para cuando llegue.

- ¿Cómo está tu esposo?

- Pues está bien. Siempre quejándose de que las cosas no alcanzan, o de que Adamir no sabe comportarse. Es solo un niño de ocho años.

- A mí, me agradan.

- Son un amor.

Sin decir algo más, ella colocaba las enormes llaves de la puerta número treinta y seis, en la mesa de aquella mujer. La sala treinta y seis era su sitio de trabajo. Un día aburrido, de otro mes aburrido. Por supuesto, el hecho de estar en casa otro fin de semana, mejoraba todo. ¡Y además, Ginny estaba próxima a organizar el cumpleaños siete de Lily!

El viaje a casa, siempre era lo mismo. Un taxi, subirse y observar las luces de colores, en el trayecto a casa. Una que otra lluvia o uno que otro atasque en el tráfico. La vida después de la guerra, era muy sosegada. Harry Potter venció al señor tenebroso, perdieron militantes y todo terminó en felicidad. Su casa no estaba lejos y sinceramente, no quería parecer quejica, pero su trabajo era tan aburrido que podría morir en el y nadie lo notaría.

Al bajarse, la situación no mejoraba. La lluvia comenzaba su danza y ella, debía correr para resguardarse. Sacó las llaves de su casa y contempló la cerradura. ¡Nuevamente dañada! Debía pedir, asistencia de la conserje.

- Madam Leila- mencionó, cerca de su ventana- ¡Madam Leila!

No recordaba, por qué se le decía Madam. Sus vecinos afirmaban, que ella era la esposa de un ex combatiente de la segunda guerra mundial que murió de un cáncer pulmonar a sus sesenta años. Desde ese entonces, la llamaban Madam, por cómo él se dirigía a su esposa. De todas formas, ella creía que era una necedad.

- ¿Qué sucede, señorita?

- La cerradura otra vez, se desprendió.

- Siempre es lo mismo. Si mi esposo estuviera, él, la repararía y quedaría como nueva.

- Seguramente, quedaría muy bien- mencionó Hermione con un suspiro. La anciana, le miró con desdén y continuó hablando, mientras arreglaba la dichosa cerradura.

- ¿Trabajas mucho? Últimamente, eres la primera en llegar.

- Nos despachan temprano. Hay menos papeleo cada día.

- Bueno, por las tardes, tu gato maulla demasiado y resulta incómodo. ¿Puedes hacer algo con eso, querida?

- Lo intentaré, sí...

Hermione por fin entraba, cuando la lluvia terminaba por emparamarla. Con un suspiro de frustración, dejaba sus cosas en su habitación y bajaba para hacerse la cena. ¡Esa mujer, terminaría por desquiciarla alguna vez! Miró a su gato, que caminaba con cansancio, hacia ella. Quería comida y Hermione, seguramente había olvidado dársela. Resultaba tan incómodo, el tener que soportar esos comentarios insulsos, acerca de su vida. La última vez, cuando Harry llegó a su casa para anunciarle sobre el cumpleaños de Lily, ella creyó que se estaba acostando con él y le daba una larga charla sobre el cuidado en el sexo. Nunca pudo mirar a Harry de la misma forma sin sonrojarse ligeramente.

Colocó en un tazón, la comida de su gato y le rascó la espalda. Debía resolver la situación de los maullidos, pero no tenía deseos de eso. Se quitó los zapatos y se lanzó al sofá, para mirar un poco de televisión. Aunque fuese mitad bruja o sangre sucia, como la llamaban, ella tenía debilidades muggles. Con una sonrisa, miraba su programa favorito.

Mientras miraba el televisor, comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Suspirando, decidió apagarlo y cerrar sus ojos. La vida como empleada del ministerio de magia, no era muy remunerada como una vez creyó. No cuando, tus logros eran pasados desapercibidos de una forma tan miserable. Bueno, no importaba. Al final de cuentas, aunque se quejara, no serviría.

Durmiendo, le pareció que escuchaba un curioso ruidillo. Pensó que se trataba del tránsito y siguió durmiendo con mucha calma. Quizás, su gato estaba rascándose con algo o simplemente, jugaba con su bola de estambre. Sí, su gato a veces era tan mundano como ella. Sin embargo, el ruido seguía apareciendo. ¿Por qué?

Intentó dormir otra vez, pero el ruido se hacía molesto. De pronto, algo se cayó al suelo. Era metálico y sonaba, al plato que su gato solía usar para comer. ¿Lo había tumbado su gato? Bueno, era de esperarse.

Se levantó con tedio y decidió averiguarlo. Seguramente, estaba armando un desastre monumental mientras ella intentaba descansar. Tenía que ser animal y darle la razón a la conserje.

- Crooshanks, ya basta...- dijo, frotándose los ojos con una mano- ¿Qué es lo que tanto desordenas?

Observó a su gato, que miraba fijamente, un punto en la cocina y movía la cola. Ella, caminó hacia la cocina y encendió la luz. Bien, lo que vió, la llevó a pegar un grito.

¡El profesor Snape, estaba en su cocina! Soltó otro grito y retrocedió. El hombre le miró y luego, miró al gato que estaba muy atento a sus movimientos.

- ¡Te dije que no hablaras!- le dijo el hombre y Hermione, volvió a gemir- ¡Basta Granger, que no voy a hacerle daño!

- ¡Qué...! ¿¡Qué... hace en mi cocina!?- chilló y Snape, hizo un gesto de desdén.

- Bueno, pasaba por aquí y noté, que no me puedo ir- mencionó en silencio- aún tengo unas deudas y ciertas memorias en un pensadero que...

- ¡Es un fantasma!

- Técnicamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione suspiraba, mirando a su gato que a su vez, miraba al fantasma Snape. Ella los miraba a ambos y se preguntaba si ya había enloquecido. ¡Ese era su problema, trabajar demasiado! Su gato, seguía mirándolo con mucha sosegación.

- ¿Tú también lo ves?- le comentó ella a su gato, que miraba a Snape aún. Severus si pudiera, la miraría con una expresión de desdén. Sin embargo, asustaba hasta sin hacerlo.- ¡Dios, estoy loca!

- No tanto- le dijo Snape- Ah y lamento los maullos de su gato. Nunca creí que entablaría una conversación tan entretenida con animal.

- ¿Lo puede entender?

- Cuando estás muerto, muchas cosas se entienden. Por cierto su vecina dijo, que debería cortarse el cabello. Sí, coincido con ella en que a veces parece una gran cantidad de lianas.

- ¡Vaya, gracias!

Ella, caminó hasta su habitación y comenzó a destender su cama. Severus pasó con un movimiento fantasmal, entre las paredes y ella, no pudo evitar sorprenderse con eso.

- Le agradeceré que no vuelva a hacer eso. Es escalofriante- dijo y se acostó en la cama- ¿qué los fantasmas no van a un sitio a reunirse? ¿O duermen tal vez?

- No, a no ser que exista una cama que no podamos traspasar, Granger- le dijo, con irionía y Hermione, negó con la cabeza. Su gato se subió a la cama y se hizo un ovillo a su lado. Ella, había olvidado sus pijamas. Se levantó y había comenzado a levantarse la camisa, cuando recordó que Snape estaba allí parado, o flotando. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

- Profesor, ¿Me haría el honor de no mirarme, mientras me cambio?

- No es tan difícil como parece. ¿Me permite traspasar la pared?

- ¡Solo salga de aquí!- dijo ella, exasperada. Severus lo hizo y muy pronto, no lo vio más- Hasta su fantasma es detestable.

Luego de que terminara de cambiarse, volvió a dejarse caer en la cama y se preguntó si se había ido. Su respuesta vino muy pronto, cuando algo se caía al suelo. Suspirando, se colocó la almohada sobre la cabeza y trató de no pensar en todo lo que debía hacer al día siguiente. Lentamente, el sueño la vencía y muy pronto, se quedó dormida. Ya al amanecer, todo cambiaría, seguramente.

Mientras se levantaba, las cosas no mejoraron. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Snape. Soltó un grito y retrocedió en la cama. Su gato, estaba mirando al hombre- fantasma y movía la cola.

- Le agradecería, que no haga eso- dijo, cuando lo tenía a su lado- ¡Eso me matará de los nervios!

- ¿No sabe qué hora es, ya?- le preguntó y Hermione miró a través de su cuerpo.

- ¿Las siete?- dijo y Snape asintió de una forma tétrica.

- ¡Tiene que ayudarme para poder regresar a donde sea que tengo que ir. Sin esas memorias, no puedo!

- Está bien, pero antes debo hacer algunas cosas. ¿Podrá quedarse, mientras las hago?

- Sí, huír será una de ellas- se quejó aquel fantasma.

- No voy a huír, solo voy a huír de compras.

Hermione decidió salir y dejar a Snape con su gato. Bien, era muy extraño decir que su gato tenía un nuevo amigo incorpóreo y además, pedirle que no hablaran demasiado, para que no maullara. Estaba enloquecida. Ya dentro de la tienda, pudo sentir la paz y el aire fresco. Tenía que comprarle un regalo a la pequeña Lily.

Estando en la tienda, mirando las muñecas, una caja, misteriosamente se caía al suelo. Hermione decidió ignorarlo, quizá estaba mal puesta. Con mucha paciencia, siguió buscando la muñeca ideal. Luego de eso, otra caja se caía al suelo. Lo tenía que suponer, no la dejaría en paz.

- ¡Profesor Snape, salga de aquí!- gritó y luego, se dio la vuelta. Muchas personas la miraban- Bueno, es que creí que...lo siento.

Caminó hacia la salida, con la muñeca. Mientras caminaba, otra visita fantasmal llegó a ella. Severus Snape, se materializaba frente a ella, haciéndole brincar del susto.

- ¡Profesor Snape, no haga eso!- le criticó- ¡Además, deje de seguirme!

- Tenía que asegurarme, de que no estuviera camino a Francia o algo similar- se quejó el fantasma.

- ¡Al menos podría avisar de una forma... ¿Más natural? ¿Como escribir una nota, por ejemplo?!

- ¿Se le olvida qué soy?

- Señora... ¿Señorita?- dijo alguien tras ella y Hermione, seguía discutiendo.

- ¡Déjeme pasar!

- Puede pasar a través de mí.

- ¡Señorita!- gritó aquella persona y Hermione se volvió a mirar. Estaba en medio de la puerta y las personas querían salir de la tienda. Avergonzada, ella se apartó de la misma.

Al regresar a casa, Crooshanks estaba durmiendo y ella, lanzó las cosas al sofá y se dio la cuelta para mirar a Snape con mucho enojo. Seguramente, en aquella tienda, ya la consideraban una loca. O quizá, ya lo era. Sin poderse contener, decidió encarar al fantasma Snape, que ya se propasaba.

- ¡Ahora, va a volver a su cielo, al infierno o lo que sea!

- ¡Para eso necesito su ayuda!

- Pues, búsquese a otro tarado que quiera ayudarle.


	3. Chapter 3

El cumpleaños de Lily, parecía ser muy divertido. Y sin embargo, el fantasma de Snape, seguía allí, detrás de ella. Podría sentir su frío, en su nuca y su mirada sobre su cabeza. Comenzaba a resultar desesperante e inquietante en cierta forma. Lo miró, cuando ni postre podía comer en paz. Severus flotaba de forma tétrica, a su lado. Mientras lo miraba, Lily había ido por un poco de torta y se detuvo a mirarlo. Hermione vislumbró su expresión curiosa.

- No me digas que tú también lo ves- dijo ella con un gemido lastimero y Lily, asintió con fuerza. Le sonrió y Snape, no le hizo caso. Hermione se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano y suspiró.

¿Por qué ella?

Lily le sonrió nuevamente y Snape, la miró. Sus ojos verdes, brillaron y él prefirió no volver a mirarlo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione y nuevamente, un hálito frío, congeló su cuerpo. Ambas lo miraron, mientras él flotaba de forma fantasmal. Era un fantasma.

- ¿Qué?

- Todos comenzarán a creer que estoy loca, por su culpa. Aunque bien, ahora que Lily puede verlo... Ya no tengo miedo de creerme loca- sonrió ella y Snape miró a la niña que seguía sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué me sonríes tanto?

- Por que... Es lindo...

Hermione parpadeó e incluso Snape, juraba haber oído mal, aunque estuviera muerto. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse, mientras Lily lo miraba con mucha devoción.

- ¿No quiere ser mi amigo?

- Sí, el profesor sería un excelente amigo imaginario. Además, ya le hace falta algo de interacción.

Severus la miró con un rostro de pocos amigos y Hermione se encogió de hombros. Lily estaba ilusionada y no dejaba de preguntárselo. Mientras lo miraba, los niños de la fiesta se acercaron a ella.

- ¿De nuevo hablas con ese amigo que no tienes?

- Pues sí es real. Este es real. Se llama Severus.

- Severus Snape- dijo Hermione y Snape la miró con un gesto bastante serio. Hermione se rió y los niños, la miraron con un rostro curioso. Lily sonrió, ladeando la cabeza hacia los adultos. Uno vivo y el otro muerto.

- Está allí. ¡Míralo!

Nadie vio nada. Solo ellas dos. Los niños sonrieron con burla y ella, los miró partir. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y se preguntó, dónde se había metido Snape. Bueno, quizá los niños lo habían terminado de asustar y ya se había ido.

- ¿Nadie lo puede ver?

- Eso es una fortuna- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa- quizá ya se fue.

Pero no era de esa forma. Al poco tiempo, escuchó como un perro ladraba en el jardín. Estaba allí y el perro podía verlo. Hermione caminó hasta el patio y miró a Snape, que decía insultos hacia el perro.

- Dudo que le entienda. Menos a un fantasma.

- Cerebro tan minúsculo. Me recuerda a Longbottom.

- Por fortuna para él... Todavía no lo ha visto.


End file.
